


Why Did We Do That?

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [106]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: 5exp to Ophelia and PercyLuis: 274 words at 140 +100  = 240ptsPercy: 635 words at 320 +300 +50 = 670ptsOphelia: 474 words at 240 +200 = 440pts
Series: Owari Magica [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Why Did We Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> 5exp to Ophelia and Percy
> 
> Luis: 274 words at 140 +100 = 240pts  
> Percy: 635 words at 320 +300 +50 = 670pts  
> Ophelia: 474 words at 240 +200 = 440pts

Percy had sent Ophelia the text around when he woke up, and was lounging on his front step when she arrived. For the nice late spring day, a loose long sleeve and tight shorts had seemed appropriate. He grinned when he saw her, lurching to his feet and wrapping an arm around the porch post. "Hey shortstack! Was half sure you were gonna stand me up."

Ophelia twitched her nose when Percy called her shortstack.. a new nickname? She couldn't say that she liked it that much. "Of course, I told you I was coming! Just got a little mixed up with the directions."

He shrugged and gestured at the house behind him. "Well in that case, welcome to my cage. You're free to judge it with me, ay?"

Ophelia nodded. "Alright." It was awfully big to be called a cage, but she assumed he didn't mean it literally. "We're not fighting in the house.. right?" She asked.

"Nah, not at all. There's room in the back, but if we get in the gardening boxes..." he clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Sierra would kill us both."

"Oh alright." She didn't know Percy's family at all, but she would really bad for trashing their house. She followed towards the back of the house.

Percy ran a hand through his hair as he led her around the side of the house to the back. On the other side of the hedge was Aeron's house, but Percy knew they wouldn't care about the fighting.

"And... tada!" Percy grinned and gestured around the back. It was mostly open, with a few trees. The garden plots were against the back wall of the house, under where Sierra's bedroom was, under the back hallway and under the back of the living room.

"Alright!" Ophelia took out her soul gem. It seemed like a large enough area for the two of them. "You ready?" She asked.

Percy transformed midstep, cracking his knuckles. "When am I not ready, hm?"

Percy: 60  
Ophelia: 60

Ophelia transformed as well and swung at Percy while she pulled her scythe out. Not the strongest, but it would do for a first hit.  
(8+11 hit. 3dmg.)

Percy had his whip out after the hit, and if it lashed her a bit harder than necessary, that was between them. He laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah?"  
(5+5 to hit, 8dmg)

Percy: 57  
Ophelia: 52

Luis had stopped by Percy's to talk to the magi, and was... more than a little confused when Sierra pointed him to the backyard to check it out. When he steps outside, and sees Percy hit Ophelia with his whip, he couldn't stop the startled yelp from escaping him.  
"What are you two doing??"

Ophelia extended out her scythe, and raked it across Percy, before turning to Luis. That was Luis right? "Uh fighting?" She replied, not sure what else to say.  
(18+11 hit. 8dmg.)

Percy yelped in pain and lashed at her with his whip again, frowning. Ouch, rude. He shook his head and turned towards Luis. "Sparring- Wanna watch?"  
(8+5 to hit, 2dmg)

Percy: 49  
Ophelia: 50

Luis blinked, and then sat down on the bench near the door he'd just come through, leaning forward to watch.  
"So you two are training? Is that dangerous?"

Ophelia sent a wave of magic towards Percy. "Less dangerous than a witch battle, considering that we aren't trying to kill each other."  
(9+11 hit. 4dmg.)

Percy switched to his mace so he could hit her with it. "Yeah! And it's less stressful because there's no drama or- or in group politics or anything. Just two people beating the shit out of each other for fun."  
(6+5 to hit, 2 dmg)

Percy: 45  
Ophelia: 48

Luis hummed.  
"That makes a certain amount of sense. Are there certain things you'd use in these sorts of fights you wouldn't during a witch battle? I've never been conscious for one but... I can't say I'm not curious."

Ophelia shook her head. "I think its the other way around- like if Percy tried to do that chomping thing on me...... that would not be cool." She took a few steps back from Percy, before swinging at him again, this time sending multiple waves of magic, which were stronger than she expected.  
(4+11 hit. 4x6=24dmg.)

Percy laughed and fake-gnashed his teeth before the pain hit. "Jesus fucking- ow! Rude." He didn't mean to respond with a few hits that was just as hard, but... He couldn't get shown up in front of Luis. "In battles there's- items and chaos and more at stake."  
(14+5 to hit, 5x4=20dmg)

Percy: 21  
Ophelia: 28

"Woah!" Luis flinched back from the attacks both of them landed, wincing at everything.  
"How far are you two gonna go??"

Percy's attack pushed her back a little bit. Ophelia wasn't sure how long this she was going to last at this rate, but she didn't want to tap out before Percy. She swung her scythe again, sending more magic in his direction.  
(12+11 hit. 3x3=9dmg.)

"Rude!" He repeated as he cycled through his weapons to get into her space and toss a punch. "We have- I have some potions in my room in my bag, if we're stupid?" He adds absentmindedly over his shoulder.  
(2+5 to hit, 1x2=2dmg)

Percy: 12  
Ophelia: 26

Luis nods, and stands up to go grab them. It's starting to look like Percy is going to need them.  
"I'll be right back!"

Ophelia shoved her scythe against Percy to get some space between them. "Are you showing off for him?" She asked, trying to tease him a little bit.

(19+11 hit. 2 dmg.)

Percy felt his cheeks get red as he switched to his whip and cracked it in her direction. "Hey!"  
(15+5, 1dmg)

Percy: 10  
Ophelia: 25

Luis jogs inside to check Percy's room for his bag, making sure to find anything that might be a health item, like the little glass vials and these pots of powder he'd found.

Ophelia laughed. "I'm just teasing you.." She hadn't ever seen Percy embarrassed before, and it was funny to her. She swung her scythe, a bit recklessly, sending more powerful magic than she meant it.  
(14+11 hit. 3x6 dmg.)

Percy had already been moving before her magic slash hit him, casting his mace at her. By the time the damage is done, he's keeled over, detransformed and unconscious in the dirt.  
(20->4 4x4 x2=32dmg)

Percy: 0  
Ophelia: 0

Luis finds two pots of powder, and brings them and the glass vials of green liquid back outside to find them both unconscious and detransformed. He yelps, and thinks a moment before picking the powders.  
Percy: 20  
Ophelia: 20

Ophelia tried to open her eyes, but after being knocked out for a moment, the sun had become too strong for her to look at. "Uh.. oops.." She muttered, a but embarrassed.

Percy groaned and sat up slowly. He could feel a slash on his shirt, lifting up the edge of it. Yep, definitely a cut on his hip, with the fresh pink of a new scar. "Damn."

Luis shoved the potions he'd grabbed at the two of them.  
"Why did you do that??? What possessed you to not bother to stop when you were that close to passing out????"

"uh..." Ophelia mumbled. "Wasn't thinking." She really did want to beat Percy though.

Percy laughed to himself. "Ah, man what it is with girls? Always wanting to beat the snot out of me..."

Luis giggled, and swatted gently at the older boy's shoulder.  
"Be serious! What if you'd only had one of those little powder things?"

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Not necessary trying to beat you up. " She looked towards Luis. "I brought some as well. So... it was ok."

Percy shook his head. "How about we eat something, relax, and maybe in an hour we'll walk you home?" He offers the other girl, glancing at Luis. "Does that sound alright?"

"...yeah, okay. Sounds good. You're sure you're both okay?"

Ophelia nodded. She still tired after being knocked out, but it was better than before. "I'm alright."

Percy looked up and offered his hand to Luis. "Help me up, Lu?"

Luis pulled the other boy to his feet, and blushed when their faces came close. He stepped away, and avoided looking at either of them.  
"Yeah, sure."

Ophelia stood up on her own, trying to give the two boys some space. She didn't want to get in between whatever kind of moment they were having.

Percy let go and threw an arm around Ophelia's shoulders, trying to hide the heat on his cheeks by laughing it off. Keep it cool, keep it cool. Ana's little brother. "Ready to eat?"


End file.
